User blog:NicknameMy/Mordekaiser, the real bruiser
Movement Speed increased to 350. Base attack damage increased to 61.54. (results into 121 attack damage at level 18) Siphon of Destruction has no longer a cast time. Abilities (30 Mordekaiser's level). The shield decays by 3% per second. }} }} Mordekaiser enhances his attacks, converting them to deal magic damage and increasing his range by 50. He swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets. If the target is alone, the ability deals 65% more damage. The targets which are alone are marked by an indicator. |leveling = % AP)}} % AP)}} |cost=1% PER ATTACK |costtype=current health |range=500 }} }} Mordekaiser creates a protective cloud of metal shards to surround himself for 6 seconds, increasing his armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage each second to enemies within 250-range. Enemies damaged are slowed by 30% for 0.5 second. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=current health }} }} Mordekaiser afflicts all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and slowing his targets by 15% for 2 seconds. Every target hit generates bonus shield (half as effective against minions) |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost=4% |costtype=current health |range=700 }} }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to a target enemy champion and curses it for 10 seconds, dealing additional magic damage over time and healing himself for the damage done. Mordekaiser also steals 20% of the targets movement speed and deals 30% increased damage against him with everything except Children of the Grave. only removes the slow of the ability. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved as a controllable ghost and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. The Ghost cannot use any active skills or items and deals magic damage with its basic attacks. |description2 = The Ghost's stats are: The enslaved champion's total health plus 15% of Mordekaiser's total health. The enslaved champion's base AD at Lv. 1 plus its bonus AD from items and 75% of Mordekaiser's total AD. The enslaved champion's AP plus 75% of Mordekaiser's AP. The enslaved champion's base movement speed plus the bonus from Mordekaiser's boots. 1125 |leveling = % per 100 AP)}} |cooldown= |range=850 |cost= |costtype= }} }} Mordekaiser creates a protective cloud of metal shards to surround himself for 6 seconds, increasing his armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage each second to enemies within 250-range. The armor and magic resistance bonus is doubled for 1 second if Mordekaiser damages an enemy with this ability. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=current health }} }} Mordekaiser sends out 5 summoned maces towards his enemies in a line, dealing magic damage on every target hit and stunning his targets for 1 second. Every target hit generates bonus shield (half as effective against minions). |description2 = Maces can pierce through minions and little monsters but are stopped by champions and large or epic monsters. Maces hitbox and spell hitbox is like that a normal sized champion can go between two maces without beeing hit. A target can only be damaged by 1 mace, but a target can stop multiple ones (examples: , , ). Every mace hitting that target generates bonus shield. Missle speed is 1400. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=current health |range=700 }} }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to a target enemy champion and curses it for 10 seconds, dealing additional magic damage over time and healing himself for the damage done. Mordekaiser also gains 20% of the targets movement speed while moving towards it and deals 30% increased damage against it with everything except Children of the Grave. can't remove this ability. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved as a controllable ghost and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. The Ghost cannot use any active skills or items and deals magic damage with its basic attacks. |description2 = The Ghost's stats are: The enslaved champion's total health plus 15% of Mordekaiser's total health. The enslaved champion's base AD at Lv. 1 plus its bonus AD from items and 75% of Mordekaiser's total AD. The enslaved champion's AP plus 75% of Mordekaiser's AP. The enslaved champion's base movement speed plus the bonus from Mordekaiser's boots. 1125 |leveling = % per 100 AP)}} |cooldown= |range=850 |cost= |costtype= }} }} Category:Custom champions